Currencies
At the time of writing, there are four currencies available. All of them can be obtained by levelling up in the game. Depending on the level, you receive different currencies. Furthermore, there are various other ways to earn these currencies and they are used in multiple ways within the game. Horse Reality Coins (HRC) HRC are the main currency of Horse Reality and the most common one. These coins can be earned in a multitude of ways within the game: * Levelling up * Winning Day Champion in conformation shows * Placing among the top three in competitions * Performing tasks at the Riding School * Horse sales and studding * Receiving bank interest HRC are used as a payment in many areas of the game: * Entry fees for conformation shows and competitions * Services at the Veterinary, Blacksmith, and Laboratory * Items from the Equistore and Wholesaler * Horse purchases and stud fees * Up to 25 horse stalls * Foundation horses (in addition to FT) * University courses Delta Points (DP) DP are the premium currency of Horse Reality and the most valuable one. They can be bought for real life money; special sales happen at times. Furthermore, this currency can be earned in-game as follows: * Levelling up * Winning Day Champion in conformation shows * Studding Note that the in-game earning of DP tends to slow down once a player moves on to higher levels. DP are the currency that funds the game, hence the means of earning them within the game are limited. However, this currency provides access to perks and much valued game features. It is advisable to keep the value of DP and your own long-term game in mind when considering to spend them. DP can be spent at the Delta Store on decorations and services: * Backgrounds: These decorations can be equipped to your horses. Some are sold all year around, others are available for a limited time. Removing a background from a horse restores one use for the item, so these don't expire as you use them. * 1st Class Ticket: These can be used when travelling by plane. A ticket will halve your cooldown time until you can travel again, it expires upon use. * Premium Account: This upgrades your account for 30 days upon purchase. During this time, you have several perks: A button to care for all horses at once, select-all buttons at the Veterinary, Blacksmith, and Laboratory, a two-sentence forum footnote, advanced market search options, and no ads in the game. Furthermore, DP are used on the following game features: * Up to 150 horse stalls (beyond those bought for HRC) * Artificial aging of horses * Stud fees Foundation Tickets (FT) FT are a currency that permits the purchase of horses from the Foundation Breeders. They can be earned in several ways within the game: * Levelling up * Winning Day Champion in conformation shows * Studding FT can be spent as follows: * Buying foundation horses (in addition to HRC) * Stud fees Wildlife Tickets (WT) WT are the currency used for accessing the Wildlife Parks, where players can attempt to capture a wild horse. These tickets can be earned in-game in several ways: * Levelling up * Winning Day Champion in conformation shows * Studding WT can be spent on the following: * Accessing Wildlife Parks * Stud fees Note that WT will get used up as soon as you access a Wildlife Park, independently from whether or not you manage to capture a wild horse. Currency Exchange An official currency exchange system is in the works, which will allow players to trade currencies with other players within the game. More information will follow. Right now, currencies can get exchanged between players via stud fees. Please be aware that this happens at the risk of the players involved, potential losses cannot get refunded. Shortcuts Clicking on either of the four currencies listed within the top bar of the game will function as a shortcut and take you to certain places in the game. * HRC count: Clicking on this takes you to the bank. * DP count: Clicking on this takes you to the area where DP can get bought for real life money. * FT count: A click here will take you to your current location's foundation breeder. * WT count: A click here will take you to you current location's wildlife park.